Chess is a well known game of strategy. The game is typically played on a rectangular checkerboard, the configuration of which has not changed significantly over the years, and according to rules which have remained basically unchanged throughout recent history. The conventional game of chess is an international pastime and has a devoted following; however, a substantial number of players enjoy new developments and variations to the game.
In recent years a variety of modified chess game boards and rules have been introduced in an effort to make the game of chess more interesting. For example, multiple-player chess and three dimensional chess game boards utilizing either conventional sets of chess playing pieces or a reduced number of playing pieces have been developed.
While some players may find this challenging, many non-skilled players still find the conventional game of chess and the modified chess games to be rather monotonous and difficult due to the long periods of play required and the intense concentration required during the course of play.
Further, the complexity of these games often intimidates these people from even attempting to learn the game of chess.
Other modified chess games have utilized a standard die to introduce the element of chance in order to equalize the role of the skills of two players when one is more proficient. However, such games are still relatively complex and time consuming.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems by providing a chess-type game that preserves the intellectual strategies of conventional chess in combination with novel rules of play and strategy options, while remaining accessible to the non-skilled or beginning chess player.